


Biopic

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Gangsters, Interviews, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Three people give their interview accounts on an accident involving one of Daegu's most infamous gang leaders.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasofy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasofy/gifts).



> To my recipient, I hope I did your prompt justice and I hope you like it <3
> 
> Format based on Chuck Palahniuk's Rant.

**Lee Sungyeol:** The first time I met Kim Sunggyu was when I was already in high school. February 2010. 19th. I was already an Iljin. I thought I was the hottest shit around my school because my best friend was _jjang._ I met Sunggyu and he told me, “you play with the big leagues now.”

He gave me a cigarette. Dunhill. I almost dropped the fucking thing with the amount of sweat on my hands. Done. I was in for life.

 

 **Kim Myungsoo:** Sungyeol was one of the newbies, even though he’s older than me. I remember him always trying to stick out, being loud and willing to take on any assignment. My hyung liked that, though. Sunggyu liked people who stuck their necks out for him.

Me, I joined when I was twelve. I mostly did the work no one wanted to do; sweep the cigarette butts off the floor and did the tech support. After you stick around long enough, you realize that’s the best kind of work you’ll find around here. Sunggyu’s my hyung, so he let me do whatever I wanted.

It’s not like I’d get a real job. We were all bad at school; we never even tried to be good. My hyung brought in all that income after he joined a real gang. We were in the poorest neighborhood in Daegu. Everyone knows somebody who’s in a gang. Those families who didn’t have connections were trying to get in on it.

My mom kicked up a real fuss until Sunggyu-hyung brought the money home. Who cares about moral fibre when we’re starving for days on end? We went for months without heating until Sunggyu stopped going to school and started beating people for money.

 

 **Sungyeol:** I made my decision because of the one Friday afternoon that I’ll never forget. I was with my best friend and we got into a fistfight with another gang. We were outnumbered two to ten, but that guy kept going. We had an opening and we didn’t run for it. A knife cut me so deep I had to get my classmate’s sister to sew stitches for me. That best friend of mine, he broke his leg that day and couldn’t pay the hospital bills. Dropped out of school a few months after that to work full-time. Lost that scholarship.

That’s when I realised that you can never always protect yourself. I haven’t spoken to him since the day he left.

 

 **Nam Woohyun:** Sunggyu was a special sort of person. He was very particular about everything, I think. He wasn’t very open with anyone unless they were his favourite. It’s not as nice as it sounds. One of them died protecting him, another shot himself in the head when Sunggyu moved on.

Sunggyu taught me to like pain.

Not like that. When a bullet ripped my arm in half he bandaged me up himself, and then squeezed the wound until the stitches nearly popped back out. That's his style of leadership. You learn to survive anything. You survive here, you survive anywhere else. If you didn’t know how to fight, he taught you to fight even with a bullet lodged in your hip. He taught you how to hit--you see, you have to blind someone or clap their eardrums and make them dizzy. Then go for the stomach, or the artery, whichever’s closer.

He thought of us as his progenies. I was his, for a while. Out of all the others, I was one of the best, because he told me. That was before Sungyeol came into the picture, of course. Not that I can blame him. People like Sunggyu treated his people like they were disposable. The trick was to make yourself indispensable to the team. Not him. Leaders are temporary things, too, if you haven’t been following...

 

 **Myungsoo:** There were three currencies in the backwaters of Daegu: drugs, women, and blackmail. Guess which one hyung specialized in. We did all three though. All the gangs did them. All greedy bastards. Who am I to say otherwise? Hyung wasn’t the most powerful person by far. He just knew how to bend enough to the higher-ups. We never met them. Hyung was the contact person. He was the only person who could do it. He knew everything about our work.

 

 **Sungyeol:** He knew everything. He probably knew what times of the day I would take a shit. He had a schedule for when he wanted to fuck though. I had that schedule memorized.

 

 **Woohyun:** You want to know how I know? I used to be his favourite too. I got shot in the arm for protecting him. I never got that treated. After that, I got cast aside to do the tech work with his little brother. Myungsoo tells me it’s the best job around here. I told myself that I would have to get used to it. If I didn’t, I would have been as good as those who tried to leave.

 

 **Sungyeol:** “Accident” is pushing the definition. No one driving on the highway to Namgu three in the afternoon would drive into the side of the mountain. It was raining hard that day. We never found him in the car, or anywhere close to the crash site.

He could have delayed the operations for one day. I told him so. I was the best person on the team, his right-hand man, and he didn’t listen.

 

 **Myungsoo:** Make no mistake, hyung was a good leader, but in the last couple of months before his accident, he was acting strange, even to me. These sort of things, you didn't even need him to say it, if you knew him long enough. Hyung always paced around when there was trouble. But I knew this was bigger. He couldn't eat for weeks, like something was eating him instead.

I heard he tore the tarmac trying to get to Namgu. I never saw him leave; you can say it's one of my only sincere regrets.

We don’t know who did it. We don’t even know if it was another gang, or something bigger. Hyung had a lot of people looking for him. Some of us said it was about time. No one in hyung’s position lived past the five-year mark. I thought it was just a joke, that superstition that took over Daegu. We used to be untouchable.

 

 **Woohyun:** After a while, the days start to blur together. Sometimes, I count the days left of the five years. I guess I was waiting for something to happen.

 

 **Myungsoo:** I worked with Nam Woohyun, but I started to dislike him after a while. After hyung dropped him and moved onto Sungyeol, he never quite recovered from the shock. He’s a slippery fella once you really get to know him. You can guess why I didn’t want him to go with hyung to Namgu. Who the fuck goes to Namgu for business? There’s nothing there. I should have known it was a trap.

They left in separate cars but only one of them crashed. Woohyun got to Namgu just fine. That bastard. If he was here now I’d probably beat him to death. Or worse. He’s never seen me fight. That cut on hyung’s right temple? That was me with a rock I found on the roadside. When hyung was eighteen and I was twelve. I just got worse from then on. Hyung tried to teach me diplomacy and tact for several years, tried to move me to a patrolling unit. My temper always got the best of me though. I like my tech job just fine anyway.

 

 **Woohyun:** I didn’t go to Namgu with Sunggyu. We took off at the same time, but we split at the highway. I was supposed to go to Busan that day to go see my cousin. Then I heard about the crash and went to Namgu. That’s where Myungsoo found me. He can think what he wants. It’s not as though he liked Sunggyu in the first place.

 

 **Sungyeol:** I got in a few days after Woohyun got shot. I was his replacement; he got moved to tech with Myungsoo. I heard the stories. About Woohyun. About Myungsoo. Sunggyu couldn’t have been the one who held the team together. Woohyun was so fucking good at being a shadow leader Sunggyu probably never even realized. The only problem was that Myungsoo wouldn’t let Woohyun take over.

Myungsoo and Woohyun were a problem. Sunggyu told me--either one of them has to go before the end of the year or else they’ll kill each other. He told me a lot of things. My hunch is that they took Sunggyu out of the equation as compromise.

My hunch is, there never was Namgu. Those two handled every transaction. Who’s to say they rigged it? Who’s to say they didn’t?

So easy, to deliver a message, saying, _”hey boss, we got something._

_Hey boss, we got a rival gang in Namgu coming after us because we sold out the district minister’s nephew. They’re saying you need to go before they come and get us.”_

 

 **Myungsoo:** And hyung went. I think he knew that there was something off about the deal, but he went anyway. Namgu was about five hours away, the furthest away from home he’d ever be. No one to help when he died in that mountain. No one to get there in time.

 

 **Woohyun:** Sunggyu’s not stupid. He’s a lot of things, but he doesn’t overlook things. You gotta be smart when the people who’re looking to kill you outnumber the people who will protect you 100 to 1.

I underestimated Sungyeol.

 

 **Sungyeol:** Ah. Maybe I’ll let you in on a secret.

I found the car first. I followed him to Namgu, about fifteen minutes behind. Still too late. I called his phone, about fifteen minutes after the crash. Someone picked up and hung up. Said nothing.

I asked Myungsoo to check if they could reach him. They found the phone a little way further down the mountain, broken to pieces. 

I think he knew it was time to leave. Five years was a long time. 

He knew like I knew. You can’t always protect yourself. He could protect us, but he reached a place that left him too exposed with Myungsoo and Woohyun in the mix. In a way, I respected his decision. I would have done the same.

 

 **Woohyun:** We went looking for him for days. We searched every inch of that mountain and Myungsoo even went to ask the people staying nearby.

Take what Sungyeol says with a grain of salt. We never saw eye to eye and it only got worse when Sunggyu died. And of course that slippery bastard went and knuckled into becoming our new leader. I should have seen it coming. I thought he was too brash, too unassuming, but Sunggyu must have taught him something he didn’t teach me. For what it's worth, we were all after the same thing. Sungyeol just got there first.

You lie, cheat, swindle, and you still get out on top. What a world we live in.

 

 **Sungyeol:** No gang came to us in Daegu. Either Woohyun managed to keep them away, or I’m telling the truth. 

I know I am, because this year’s my fifth year.


End file.
